This invention relates to securement of elongated members to one another at selected attachment points along their lengths. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of connective devices or connectors providing securement of wires to tubular members.
Numerous connective devices have been employed as attachments between elongated members. In the hydraulic brake hose art, however, the connective devices have typically been made of metal as opposed to plastics or other materials which are resistant to corrosion and impervious to moisture. Ideally, such connective devices would be made of materials not affected by the corrosion and moisture encountered in automotive environments.
In addition, many prior art connectors are relatively cumbersome to manufacture and install. As such, a simple and relatively inexpensive connector made of a material unaffected by moisture and resistant to corrosion would be a welcomed advance in this art.